


i love you so i'd love for you to know.

by selkiemaiden



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, the pure honey-sweet kind of love these two are known for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiemaiden/pseuds/selkiemaiden
Summary: ned comes out for the first time in his life. chuck loves him very much.
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	i love you so i'd love for you to know.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time properly writing ned & chuck so! hopefully i did them justice,, i love them so very much and the love that they share is just . so soft and sweet.
> 
> title taken from dodie's song i'm bisexual - a coming out song !

“chuck?” ned hadn’t meant for his voice to crack so he cleared his throat, tried again, kept his eyes anywhere but the girl who was looking at him with rapt attention. “uh, i have something to tell you. a confession, of sorts.”

chuck’s brow crinkled and ned wasn’t sure exactly how to interpret that but. his brain was currently running a mile a minute, stomach twisting at the possibilities. chuck was good, chuck was loving, chuck was _home_. she’d understand, right? before ned could find his voice again, chuck tilted her head. “a confession? a good confession or a bad confession? should i prepare myself for the worst?” 

“i don’t know.” ned blurted, finally meeting chuck’s gaze. her big hazel eyes seemed concerned, which was fair considering all ned had said thus far. which, to be fair, wasn’t all that much. “i don’t…think? it’s bad? but, uhm. i don’t… people don’t always- it’s not, uhm.” while ned grasped for words, his eyes found his shoes again and his thick brows furrowed. “what i mean is: it’s not bad, it’s just. not something that’s always received well. but i trust you. so. i want to tell you.” and with that, he gave a definitive nod as though confirming his words. 

a soft smile tugged at chuck’s lips. ned’s nervous ramblings were cute. one of the very many things she loved about him. “well, i’m glad you trust me enough to want to tell me. i trust you, too. so whatever it is, if you don’t think it’s bad then i don’t think it’s bad either.”

the warmth of chuck’s words wrapped ned up like a warm blanket or a much-needed hug and his heart was suddenly very full at her reassurance. there were a few beats of warm, comfortable silence before ned found his voice again. “i’m bi.” his voice was quiet, like he was speaking a secret he didn’t want anyone but chuck to hear. it wasn’t really a secret, per se, but it certainly wasn’t something ned went out of his way to make known. now that he thought about it, ned was pretty sure that this was the first time he’d ever officially come out to anyone. “bisexual, i mean.”

his eyes searched her face for any hint of discomfort or disgust but, to his relief, her smile only widened. “all the more opportunities for people to love you, then.” and ned swore his heart skipped a beat. chuck was perfect and he was so grateful that she was his. “i really am glad you felt comfortable sharing that with me, ned. thank you.” and if it wouldn’t literally kill her, chuck would’ve reached out and taken his hand in hers - given it a reassuring squeeze.

“i really wanna kiss you right now.” he admitted softly, unable to keep from smiling himself and sounding just a bit bashful.

chuck’s eyes sparkled in the light of the pie shop. “i’ll get the plastic wrap.”


End file.
